


11:01 pm

by garnetted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping AU, F/F, Multi, im weak, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetted/pseuds/garnetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10:39 pm.  Sapphire hums.  Ruby can’t stop kissing her.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>[human au / the gang takes a camping trip! mainly rupphire centric, + polygems, steven, and his best friend connie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:01 pm

**Author's Note:**

> ruby and sapphire are adorable, steven and connie are excited, and everyone else is just a poly gay mess
> 
> 'switzerland' by daughter sets the mood - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lw-rZ73H7Q

6:16 pm.  Garnet finally pulls the van into their campsite.  Steven is bouncing in his seat.  Connie smiles from next to him, pressing her face against the window to admire the scene.  Sapphire grins at Ruby; she’s squished between her and Steven in the backseat but she couldn’t be more comfortable.

 

6:59 pm.  The sun is setting, they sky’s turning a deep shade of blue.  The tents are set up.  Steven and Connie have explored the campground with Peridot.  Ruby begins fixing a fire; Sapphire tries to help, but ends up being too much of a distraction.  Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst bring chairs over to surround the firepit.  Steven happily bounces over with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, Connie carries the sticks to roast the marshmallows, and Lapis brings bottles of water and soda.  Trees surround the group’s campsite; they can only hear the crickets chirping in the distance and the sounds of their laughter.

 

7:32 pm.  The temperature continues to drop.  Sapphire reaches into the van and tugs on one of Ruby’s sweatshirts.  She allows the sleeves to fall over her hands and returns to the group at the fire.  Ruby pats the small empty space beside her in her chair; Sapphire gladly accepts the invitation, sitting half in the chair and half in Ruby’s lap.  Pearl good-naturedly mutters something about _excessive PDA_ , to which Ruby retorts that _she hasn’t even seen the half of it_.  Steven and Connie erupt into giggles.

 

7:41 pm.  Ruby discovers that it’s quite difficult to make a s’more with one hand.  Nonetheless, she refuses to remove her arm from around Sapphire’s waist.  Steven proclaims himself _the best at making s’mores_ (Connie vouches for him) and offers to make one for Ruby, who gladly accepts.  Lapis asks for a Steven S’more, then Amethyst does, and soon everyone’s eating Steven S’mores.  Garnet’s never looked prouder.

 

7:45 pm.  Ruby isn’t the cleanest eater.  Sapphire giggles but takes a napkin and wipes the marshmallow strings off Ruby’s face, adding a kiss for good measure.  Ruby’s lips are sticky and sweet and Sapphire wouldn’t have it any other way.  Steven _awww_ s, Connie tries to hide her giggles, and Garnet just smiles. 

 

8:02 pm.  Amethyst decides it’s the perfect time to go for a swim at the rocky beach.  Peridot’s eyes light up – Amethyst asks with a smirk if she wants to come along, to which she nods her head violently.  Steven and Connie, filled with s’mores and giddy energy, beg Garnet to let them come too.  She allows them to, only after Pearl ensures that they’ll have flashlights with fresh batteries, plenty of towels, and a change of clothes.  They race down the trail. 

 

8:12 pm.  Ruby’s hair and clothes smell like the campfire.  Sapphire, still comfortable on Ruby’s lap, wraps her arm around Ruby’s neck and kisses her temple.  Ruby flips her blue snapback around so it’s backwards to get a better view of Sapphire.  The air is thick with the scent of pine trees and smoke and they’re warm and happy.

 

8:17 pm.  It’s darker.  Lapis shivers.  Pearl invites her to come closer and share the blankets with her and Garnet.  Lapis smiles and accepts (Garnet’s the only one to notice a blush creep across her freckled cheeks).  They’re all warm and close together and content.  Lapis leans into Garnet; Pearl reaches across Garnet’s lap to squeeze Lapis’ hand.  Ruby whispers in Sapphire’s ear.  _She’s so thankful for her friends, so glad to see them happy_.

 

8:23 pm.  Sapphire presses her cold hands to Ruby’s neck to warm them. (Ruby laughs and doesn’t mind.)  Sapphire kisses Ruby’s forehead, her cheek, her lips, her jaw, her neck; sweet, light, chaste pecks and Ruby’s cheeks burn hot as the fire.  Pearl blushes; Lapis secretly thinks it’s sweet.  Garnet snaps a picture and sends it to Ruby, who will later stare at it and set it as her phone’s background.

 

8:47 pm.  The group at the fire hears shouting and laughing in the distance, growing closer.  Flashlights illuminate the trail as Connie and Steven sprint to the campsite (Connie won their race, but Steven’s a good sport), shortly followed by Peridot and a laughing Amethyst.  Garnet reminds the younger ones not to run by the fire – Pearl lets out a grateful sigh – and Steven and Connie nod, cheeks flushed, wrapped in sweatshirts. 

 

8:51 pm.  Amethyst, wearing only a t-shirt, sweats, and Birkenstocks, pulls a blanket out of the tent and wears it like a cape.  She sits next to Peridot – _they’re a little closer than before_ , Sapphire points out quietly, and Ruby giggles – and they share the blanket. 

 

8:53 pm.  Lapis and Pearl offer to make hot cocoa for everyone (Ruby is very excited about this).  They pass around mugs of cocoa.  Pearl declines a drink of her own, but shyly accepts when Lapis offers her a sip of her own.  Their fingers brush around the warm cup.  Garnet suppresses a grin and Connie whispers to Steven that they would make beautiful dance partners.  Steven’s eyes light up; he now has a new idea for a drawing.

 

9:01 pm.  Connie, reminded by a sharp pain to her thigh when she shifts in her seat, suddenly jumps up and pulls something out of her pocket.  She steps over to Sapphire (who is still on Ruby’s lap, still warm and comfortable, still kissing her every minute and even that isn’t enough).  Connie holds out a small fragment of a shiny, pale blue seashell – _it reminded her of Sapphire; it’s the same color as her good eye_.  Sapphire’s flattered; _why, thank you, Connie!_ she laughs, pulling her into a hug.  Ruby grins (she would’ve done the exact same thing if she were Connie). 

 

9:08 pm.  Steven and Connie excuse themselves to go into their tent, put on pajamas, bury themselves in their sleeping bags, and play MarioKart DS.  _Goodnight_ s are said all around. 

 

9:32 pm.  The remaining group continues to talk and laugh and relax.  Lapis doesn’t say much, but she can’t fight the smile that creeps up when there’s a lull in conversation and she remembers that she gets to be around this group for the next three nights.  She’s warm and happy.  Ruby catches her eye and beams.

 

9:36 pm.  Steven emerges from his tent wearing his yellow PJs.  Amethyst asks him _what’s up_ ; Steven explains that _he can’t sleep unless he’s given everyone a hug_.  He hugs them all, one by one, and Pearl wonders what they did to deserve the presence of someone as sweet as him.

 

10:00 pm.  It’s dark and cold but the night is clear, the stars are bright, and the fire is still strong.  Ruby toasts another marshmallow and shares one last s’more with Sapphire.  (They giggle at the strings of gooey marshmallow that fall between them.)  Pearl’s eyes begin to drift shut, she sinks deeper and deeper into Garnet’s side, cozy and comfortable.  Lapis pulls her hood on, tugs the blanket up to her chin, and mimics Pearl.  Amethyst chuckles lowly, pointing out that, _damn, G must be comfy_.  Conversations lull.

 

10:09 pm.  Peridot’s chin is resting on Amethyst’s shoulder; her fingers wrap around Amethyst’s arm under the blanket as Amethyst’s phone screen illuminates both of their faces.  Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis are all asleep, connected underneath the blankets.  Ruby, twisting Sapphire’s hair between her fingers, has never felt more awake.

 

10:20 pm.  Sapphire rests her head on Ruby’s and watches the fire.  Their fingers intertwine; Ruby draws the patterns of the flames into Sapphire’s palm.  Garnet snores softly.

 

10:33 pm.  Amethyst and Peridot rise, telling Ruby and Sapphire _goodnight_.  Ruby wishes them _sweet dreams_.  Peridot spreads the blanket over the pair; she and Amethyst retreat to the tent.

 

10:37 pm.  Ruby’s lips meet Sapphire’s.  Sapphire is soft, cold, smiling; they both taste like sweetness and smoke and Ruby grows dizzy.  Short, light pecks become longer and more drawn out, lazy and loving.  Sapphire’s nimble fingers trace Ruby’s jaw; she shivers and pulls her closer.  The blanket falls from Sapphire’s shoulders to the ground.  Neither of them notice. 

 

10:39 pm.  Sapphire hums.  Ruby can’t stop kissing her.

 

10:59 pm.  The air cools.  Sapphire and Ruby become aware to their surroundings; the fire is dwindling and Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis are no longer sitting across from them.  Sapphire shivers; she pulls the blanket off the ground and wraps it around herself and Ruby.  Her arms snake around Ruby’s shoulders; Ruby’s hands are secure around Sapphire’s waist.  Sapphire kisses Ruby’s neck.

 

11:01 pm.  _Should we move?_ Sapphire whispers, her head nestled on Ruby’s shoulder.  Ruby tells her, _I’m comfortable_ , her voice low and rough and her eyes half shut.  Sapphire doesn’t reply; she smiles and allows her eyes to close.


End file.
